


seven

by elvenloki



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-12 03:16:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15330531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elvenloki/pseuds/elvenloki
Summary: 7 - “I hope one day you’re as happy as you’re pretending to be.”





	seven

He was a liar. 

He was a compulsive liar and you swear you weren’t going to get attached but here you stood across from him as you finally decided to confront him for cheating. 

Liam had a smile on his face and it only fuelled your anger. 

“I can’t believe you did that.” Your voice was barely above a whisper. 

“Is it really that hard to believe?” Liam smiled cockily. 

You sighed, turning to leave because you knew you weren’t going to win this. 

“I hope one day you’re as happy as you’re pretending to be.” You told him before you left, slamming the door behind you. 


End file.
